


Day One

by booktick



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davos' picks up Melisandre at Lannisport Hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

A/N: Modern AU. I would like to write more Modern AU, or just fic all together for Davos/Melisandre, so this might continue.

* * *

Its’ days like this times like this make Davos wonder if he should’ve just stayed in that shit part of King’s Landing. It’d be a lot easier probably. He could’ve just swept and cleaned up the ol’ coal mines or taken up a job at Lannisters, could have been a bartender even. He could have done a lot of things, and could have stayed quiet and been like everyone else from his town. But no, no Davos wanted to travel and that he did. Even moved his whole damn family up to the bigger part of the city, he got a nice place, not too expensive and he took up a job for Stannis Baratheon.

He works down at the docks now and he’s usually at Stannis’ side. Davos wouldn’t call himself Stannis’ right hand man like most would but he likes the man. Sure Stannis has his problems, most do, and the fact that his mistress, or lover whatever people called her, Melisandre was hanging around of the late did little to stop Davos from going to work each day. He didn’t like her all that much, that Melisandre woman was nothing but trouble-everyone said so, even Renly, and when Renly said things you took it to heart. She stares too much and touches too often, it’s not something Davos was fond of. He kept to himself, didn’t touch or didn’t stare for too long unless instructed to.

But then again that was back when Stannis was still breaking kneecaps.

Lately his boss had him at the docks instead; Stannis was too busy at his place up in Storm’s End. It was a lot better than the city, though foggier and colder. Davos often would get up in the morning and have two cups of coffee then nearly smoke through an entire pack of cigarettes before heading to the docks. He’d rather deal with Stannis than with someone like Tywin Lannister. That’s why he backs off when he hears Lannister men are around. Davos knows his place; he knows how things go on. Things can get heavy real fast, just look at Ned Stark. But that’s another story, isn’t it? Davos’ first day on the job dealt with Ned Stark and Tywin Lannister all in one wrapped up fucked up sandwich. He’d never go through that again, never, he’d sooner jump into the water before that happened again. It’s a lot colder, nothing like Storm’s End, though when Davos has to go to Lannisport Hotel and pick up Melisandre.

His car isn’t as great as Stannis’ and not even close as efficient when moving about the city, but he drives it anyway. Stannis’ always used his fancy cars and things but Davos had a beat up Chevy nova. It’s nothing at all similar to Baratheons, he recognizes that. He’s a Seaworth not a Baratheon.

He keeps reciting those same arguments to himself, staring at everything but the hotel, even when the doors open to the hotel and out walks the lady in red. Her smile is a lot brighter than he wanted, and he has to look away. Davos took in a deep breath and frowned some, gripping the steering wheel a bit too tightly that time. Deep breaths, Davos. That’s all he can think, no more of Baratheons.

“Are you not going to open the door for a lady, Lord Davos?” Not a Lord, ain’t a Lord.

But he looked at her, a quirked eyebrow. Melisandre said nothing and opened the door herself, sliding in and sat properly in the passenger side. Nothing is said for a few moments actually as the car picks up again and moves forward. Davos has his grip still tightened on the wheel. His eyes ahead, looking at street lights and traffic lights, anything but her and her red hair. It’s a lot better than feeling his stomach go and knot up again. It could have been a great deal worst though, could have had Renly with her. Renly always has something to say, plus Davos was one for talk but he didn’t love it as much as Renly.

Then again Renly was a talker, and Stannis was a shaker. Whatever that meant. The street is a lot less bumpy than Storm’s End; he’ll give the city that. The streets are dark and the sidewalks grey, it makes him think about home for a couple of moments before Melisandre is reaching over to turn on the radio. He glanced at her hands before going back to the road; they’re coming up on a red light. Shit. That means small talk.

He cleared his throat softly as he could manage, which only made it sound like he’s hiding something.

“Davos, does my presence bother you?”

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, the car humming as they stayed at the red light. He opened them again.

“No, Mel.” Where did that come from-? When does he ever call her that? That’s merely in his head, that’s what Stannis calls her. He shakes his head then sighed; lips licked and throat dry anyway. His grip loosens some on the steering wheel once she touched him. Her touch is like fire, besides he hates that about her. She’s too far smiley for her own damn good, that’s what Davos has to force through his thick skull. He looked at the light that turned green and the car moved again.

“Does my smile bother you?”

It’s like she’s reading his damn mind. It doesn’t just aggravate him—bother him horribly. He had to blink a few times, even a deep breath before he can put a smile on his face. Davos cleared his throat. Stannis’ is back to drinking, but Melisandre knows that, doesn’t she?

“He’s drinking.”

Of course she knew.

He hates her fucking voice, it’s too calm.

“Day one.” Of relapse with Stannis Baratheon.


End file.
